As this type of an electronic equipment cooling device, an electronic equipment cooling device disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, is known.
A housing of this electronic equipment cooling device has a triple structure which includes rectangular parallelepiped inner, middle, and outer casings. Heat-generating components are incorporated in the inner casing. An inside air fan is attached to the inner casing and an opening is formed on a side facing the inside air fan. Moreover, the middle casing has corrugated louver fins that surround the inner casing and are formed on peripheral four surrounding surfaces facing the inner casing. Moreover, the outer casing has corrugated louver fins that surround the middle casing and are formed on peripheral four surrounding surfaces facing the middle casing. Further, an outside air fan is attached to the outer casing and an opening is formed on a side facing the outside air fan. Due to this, according to the electronic equipment cooling device disclosed in Patent Document 1, convection occurs due to the blowing of air by the inside air fan and the outside air fan, and heat inside the inner casing can be efficiently radiated by the corrugated louver fin surrounding the four interfacial surfaces of the casings.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6558